


餐前甜点

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 舌尖美味





	餐前甜点

 

      

    

    **秀色可餐。**

     

     

    先端上来的是一块牛肉，产于神户，杂血红安格斯牛，再嚼上一口阿根廷牧草，贴满保鲜袋的标签正如是张扬地宣告杂种优势的生物特征。体量不小，看着大概也有五、六磅。采自健硕牛背的菲利，只取沙朗肉中段，万分的挑剔换以一口绝佳鲜美，到底谁是观赏赏用的食客，谁又凭味蕾俘获了追慕与灵魂。

     

    黑色，那只会是黑色。最先迈出的是鞋尖，擦得蹭亮，视线远接之下，腿部的细长果然该密密实实地接上修身的西裤。时间仿佛倒退至过往，二十世纪三十年代，抛光皮鞋呆板依旧，或者该说，为了迎合那个硝烟刚落下的年代，贴劳在鞋尖的皮面简直是昂贵的一件简陋补丁，然而这个男人依旧踢上了，连同披在身上的传统燕尾。红色天鹅绒帷幕由上而下地倾注淌落，倒穗浇在桃红地板，为鞋尖缓缓勾起的动作搅破本有的宁静宜然。一场盛宴即将上演，勾起赤红的纯黑。

     

    来自法国的主厨优雅地朝坐在环状餐桌旁的客人们行了一个礼，吹起口哨的模样谈不上多么轻浮，但这番英国人看来的绝对不得体着实是活跃了气氛。他举起了一把刀，利落地将刚解开包装袋的牛肉解体分碟，手起刀落，厚度均匀每一块的重量巧妙地向一磅逼近。脂肪沉积于肌肉纤维，红白相间，倘若不规则之下的大理石铺装。一便士立起来后的完美厚度，弥留于肉眼可见的分叉间，纯粹的白与红配色足以令原木衬得低调无措。

      

    红不过玫瑰的艳丽，黑只为藏住多余的边角棱阔，那么交错其中的奶白，又会搅起何等的视觉美味。瞧啊，那厚实的帷幕总算找到了缓缓上爬的本质任务，而本该裸露的脚踝却又别扭地躲入护腕—— _Spats_ ，覆盖脚踝的布料，不似维多利亚时期女士们如花瓣般层叠的裙摆，可置于多年后的当下，忠于古典的绅士又何尝不重新绕入文化包裹之下的华贵——“令人羞涩的”，百年前，登上巨轮甲板的贵族小姐们举起遮阳伞，凭严密的腿袜与阻挡海浪的底裙躲开文化指引下的大腿羞涩；而归于正端坐于舞台当下，设计这番巧妙包裹脚踝奶白护腕的贵族们，又可曾考虑，便以穿戴的纽扣换来的只是剖去一切的露骨，遮得严严实实的禁欲又恰似一杯混入奶油的威士忌，柔顺，舒坦，麻疼舌尖。

     

    香草与柠檬，世上通用的美食密码。磨得漂亮的尖刀一一切碎，异域迷迭香所溢出的芳香掺入美酒，如飘扬不止的北大西洋暖流，绵长又暧昧。不远处的钢琴为细长的手指带动，一个个活跃的音符于空中谱写毫不逊色于烹饪台的乐章。是那家伙。蛮不情愿地随自己来到这家空中餐厅，此时竟又如鱼得水——一杯伏特加，他厌恶这产自北方的美酒，就似他讨厌极了那头动不动与他在酒吧干上一架的北极熊似的。只不过在这里，没有英格兰与俄罗斯，只有一杯酒，一架配合廉价讨伐的斯坦威，以及正侯飘香的现场烹饪。这可是纽约，不会配上贝尔希斯曼，或者换句话说，源自英国的贝尔希斯曼世界各地都有有贩卖，只不过于合众国挑选的餐厅里，这只会有斯坦威。

    

    而他又调皮地拽住了帷幕，这个方才还于琴键上勾引旁人的家伙——“勾引”，对，勾引，瞧啊这家伙，高定的西装倾裹身躯，贵族的考究只表露于双眼，娼妓凭十指唤起人的本能，同样的，覆盖于黑白之上的细指又有多么无辜。红帷幕下，没有钢琴与那群看得眼睛发直的庸俗伙计，只有一把椅子，普通的像是十八世纪牙医的谋生宝贝，还有一团红绒，纯红。如血的赤色流淌双腿，却又衬上天鹅绒的松软光滑，炽烈得倘若烈火，烧得喉咙发痒，而衬以鲜红的纯黑却又如是反衬—— _来吧我的男孩，奈何纯净的天使披上恶魔的红艳，深渊的鬼火又似圣歌婉颂，来吧我的男孩，一同堕入教徒无言的禁欲诱惑。_

      

     伴随香草散发的自然芳香，砌成平板形态的炉具叩响预热。是火，于八十年代沉睡的红葡萄酒在此时赢来新生，蹦窜而起的火光贪婪吞噬，足够的氧促成赤色，回落拥抱酒精的幽蓝散发沉寂中的威严。酒香弥散，贪婪地勾起食客的下巴，醉与不醉不过是主观意义上的区别，现在，即将无声舞于舌尖的美味才会是最佳主角。

     

    一杯酒被打碎地板，是英国。天知道这个存在于幻想中的男人是从哪里端来一杯醇酒，不过这从不是问题，对于一个能倘若无事地与幽灵对话的生命来说，这点再三的幻想与满足简直是为他两声定制。金汤力，满溢鼻翼的酒香诉说女士们热爱的酒品名号。清冽，这是属于醉意的口感。危险。这是对于这执着地不愿露面的狡猾分子最忠诚的评价。

      

    是爆炸，毋需质疑，这就是此时此刻嗅觉最直接的感受！那块牛扒总算被送上了架台，那点伪装坦然的幽蓝瞬时贪婪地舔抵而上，似伊甸园里诱惑夏娃的毒蛇。绞紧，吞咽，本接近于粉色的肉扒逐渐为火光灼去本色，那会是新的绽放——嗅觉爆破后的味蕾磨练。

     

    那双腿总算再度袒露于视野之中，修长，健美，就算对于男性，这点线条也未免太过于犯规。英国体格着实偏于纤细，但不至于弱不禁风，更别说以女性的角度加以欣赏。老天，任何觉得英格兰纤细羸弱的家伙真该好好地重温历史瞧瞧这男人干了些什么，有什么羸弱的家伙能一举吞下世界的三分之一，是哪位所谓的纤细美人取下了日不落帝国的桂冠。那家伙，那恼人的家伙。修长的腿配上优雅的坐姿，隔着帷幕，他不可能感受不到自己的视线，倘若视线能化作尖刀，那么现在对面装模作样的家伙早就该被剖去衣裳，被拽起衣领由高台扯落。

     

    淡粉，艳粉，以受热点为核心的热量发散充分地展露发生在牛扒里的香气变化。受热皱缩，来自火烤的本能反应侧面彻底地佐证本性。没有人能夺过一劫，那是源自印度的香草，承接印度洋刮来的湿润海风；也自香榭丽舍，阳光美酒，浇在舌尖的不仅是奢华华贵，仿佛还夹带数不尽的醉意芬芳。

    

    他实在是有些按耐不住，同样的还有舞台上的男人。不知源头的琴声孜孜不倦地灌入双耳——这下大概还真多亏了贝尔希斯曼——男人靠坐在椅背上，纯黑的皮鞋承接舞台上唯一的光源——只有一盏聚光灯，这个欠操的婊子，灯光从上而下投落，笼罩这副身躯的主人，他会像一位贵族，坐在众人视线里的核心，老天美国他只能充分地引用天马行空的颅内幻想，他什么都瞧不见，一块厚实的帷幕，一双修长的腿，以及近乎无声嘲讽自我的视线最高点膝盖。

   

    “啪”的一声，藏在肉里的定时炸弹总算迎来了催化崩裂的刹那，一道，两道，嗅觉上的享受早已超出了语言得以描述的范围，足够高热砸碎了香草叶里怀揣的芳香，弥散空气，逼得飘高期间的高贵酒香只容得成为后者的可口前菜。香料在牛肉里迸发活力，近乎同时，又一团火光的窜起仿佛为它庆生。酒，来自狄俄尼索斯的祝愿令醉香倾灌凡间；炽烈的火光，我们的赫菲斯托斯，您的火苗燃起生命进化的根源，置于此时此刻，堆砌巧手下的不再是潘多拉的美貌，而是纯粹如火的向往欲望，点燃在视野，充斥于喉间。

     

    悬挂顶部的帷幕应声落下，结结实实转做无依无靠，甚至连一颗钉子也没有交代一尽。厚实沉重地坠向坐在舞台中心的唯一生命，然而近乎肉眼可见，这竟又化作纯红的羽毛，轻软飘落，编织披风，不偏不倚地落在绅士的脑袋。骄傲，坐在舞台中心的他就是赤裸裸的骄傲，披上红色的长袍，他居高临下地俯视自我。那双幽绿的眸子一如百年的揣不入世间的一丝一毫低俗，哪怕这副身躯的主人正满意地于身下享乐透顶，哪怕吐出唇齿的话语不过是细碎呻吟。

     

    橄榄油应空落下，毫不吝啬地浇透肉扒美酒，油浸之下的肥腻蹂躏视觉感官，可抢在同时，为之激发的芳香更是不服输似地咬碎分泌而至多巴胺——兴奋，对，兴奋，烹饪还在继续，耳畔源自大不列颠的琴声也渐入高潮，但最动听的乐曲眼下无疑为此——“滋滋”，采自牛肉最美味鲜嫩之处的菲利受热皱缩，组织间的碰撞榨出汁液——肉汁，浇上酒与特制甜醋后混为深棕，激响烤盘，不绝地折磨味蕾与享受。

      

    英国没有走下舞台的打算，不过同时，他也没有抗拒台下观众的靠近——只不过是一个人，美利坚合众国的专场。他缓慢靠近，短短的距离只因为彼此接近成为了最暧昧的暗示。那双眸子骄傲依旧，而翘起的腿也没有收敛放下的打算。英国不是王，他的心永远都为民众与那位女士衷心追随。可他又是十足的君主，得体，骄傲，容不得任何屈从，就算是送上门的美味，也要亲手递到唇边。

     

    雪花牛肉的独特风味正为之逼到极限，雪白的脂肪沉积于肌肉纤维，烧至融熔的线条此时此刻如被打湿的画作似地应头滑落——嘀嗒，嘀嗒，逃不出肉体局限的雪白灌注底部，压不住的渴求成为了具象的声音，一遍遍地将不存在的欢歌传递耳畔。

     

    绅士抬起头来，总算将那张脸朝向追随而至的唯一观客。这方红绒长袍实在是太过于沉重了，压在浅金色的碎发上，勾衬至浅色的肌肤仿佛一碰就碎。汗水，密小的汗滴勾勒于英国的脸庞，大概是燥热，为长袍闷压下的产物。美国明晓英国的不以为意，发生在大不列颠身上的事除了时局选择，剩余的不过是他的刻意安排。他本可以不管不顾，故意以身高带来的俯视还击方才的轻藐，然而此时他却感到喉咙干涸，该死，那双眼睛，纯粹的幽绿，现在只映落着他自己，一个人，唯有他！这就似一池魔潭，夺走灵魂与意识，换来来自深渊的亲切呼唤。

    

    —— _我的男孩。_

    

     高热促使收汁，不过烹饪还在继续。两块金黄的薄片被送上赤色，是咸芝士， _Gruyere_ ，来自瑞士的醇香奶制品贪婪地拥抱这方北美新宠，切成片状的形状适合极了边缘皱缩的拥抱还击。大孔芝士遇上蒜蓉，黑胡椒，还有火猴合宜的香草，酿就而成的崭新美味叫人渴求甘甜。餐盘上配上一小块咸面包，早已唤上的白葡萄酒已然跃跃欲试，味蕾醒来，沉寂的胃已然是不愿受到任何冷落。芳香逼人，芳心四动。

      

    鞋尖抵向下身，主动送上的动作封住了美国的退路。他本可以离开，一贯如此，现在却换来截然不同的一场死局。汗水，披在脑袋上的长袍为英国双手托起，配合着屈膝跪下的姿势使得视线的再度相平。我的绅士。为光芒剪落的发丝眼下替汗水打湿，淡淡地贴上脸庞，偶然的凌乱配上一成不变的正装，配合戴上的禁欲现在却诱导了骨子里的髓。正经，严肃，这是大不列颠对外的形象。那么面对他，面对他唯一的恋人，兴许他也可以恶趣味地享受破灭禁欲的满足快感。

     

    那块芝士终究是融化了，沾附烧得发烫的铁板。

    

    而他伸出手，红绒长袍笼罩下的狭窄彼间投落其中。

     

    火灭，起碟。

    

    火起，躁动。

    

    锋利的铲刀巧妙地勾起装盘，满溢于牛肉表面的金黄芝士随不经意地扯拉带动了鼻翼间的诱人芳香。

    

    汗水，幽暗，他们的距离是多么接近，发丝相缠，鼻息撞绕，粉实在是一种狡猾的色彩，巧妙地躲开了红的艳丽与白的装纯，勾勒于脸颊与气氛，暧昧地调配出无形的色调。

      

    一刀落下，勾起刹那，芝士拔丝折磨了视觉与苦苦等候的味觉。

    

    英国张开嘴，暧昧，主动，他没有不迎合的理由。而对方就像是图有感官享受似的，一手拽住了美国队友衣领，保持鼻尖触碰的微妙距离，缓缓地，暧昧地吐出舌头。

     

     银丝缠绕。

    

    

    ——“……美国，美国。”

    

    一声呼喊打破了年轻国家的设想，回过神来，本该面对面享用的先生出现在身旁，英国褪下了黑色的西装外套，他太久没有碰过钢琴，大概也有个十年，一时的乘兴很是来的痛快。然而他没有忘记自己的身份与象征，虽然递来的小费大概十分可观，不过这点好事还是让给真正雇佣的钢琴师，他只是一位普通的客人，闲着没事弹了一会琴，同时也闲着没事陪了一会你们寂寞的美利坚合众国。

     

    白葡萄酒。英国接过侍者递来的崭新酒杯，乘着芳香递去手间的刀叉。那会是金色的，咸芝士融化于煎香巧妙的鲜嫩牛扒，里头还伴随蒜头，黑胡椒，还有香草，迸溅喉中的美味总算于现在化作真切享受。而同样期待的美国却没有动手，他端起酒杯。

     

    他张开了嘴，用刀熟练地解体牛肉。

    

    还未被酒香俘获的贝齿缓缓展露，与一段银丝。

    

    金黄的芝士拉丝送入唇齿，微烫，偏咸，粘糊糊唇齿。

      

    燥热。

   

    他的。赤红与纯黑，禁欲与诱惑，唇齿与舌头。

    

    美国一口饮尽醇酒，白葡萄酒，细腻温和的口感充分地融汇全部。

   

    英国什么都不清楚，他眨了眨眼睛，从咀嚼嘴里美味的繁忙片刻挤出一点别心，向身旁的年轻国家随口询问。

     

    “怎么。”

    

    关于少年罕见的沉默，关于此刻挂在唇边的满足笑容。

     

    “没什么。”

    

    少年摇了摇头，少有地抽去手帕，温柔地为英国擦去唇角挂带的芝士酱汁。

    

    永远的年轻面容，挂于纯粹的几滴汁液。

    

    “不过是，”

    

    美国笑了，对于这顿晚餐，他很是满意。

     

    “尝了一道餐前甜品罢了。”

    

    美味至极。

    

    多谢款待。

     

     

End.

    

    

    我不会告诉你们我在深夜把自己给写饿了（x）

    

     


End file.
